In wireless communications, channel characterization refers to the channel properties of a communication link. The channel properties include information associated with how a signal propagates from a transmitter to a receiver. The channel properties may include information such as scattering, fading, power decay, etc. that may be responsive to the environment between the transmitter and the receiver. Because different environments have different topologies and elements that cause signals to propagate differently, wireless networks require knowledge of a channel's properties to effectively transmit signals across a channel.
Conventionally to determine a channel's properties, measurements of the channel response in terms of average power are determined over the channel. Determining the average power over the entire channel is very time consuming and requires expensive equipment that is not economically efficient or capable with drive tests.
Accordingly, needs exists for improved methods and systems for determining a channel's characteristics.